


The Sword of the Morning

by dhazellouise



Series: FemHarry Potter [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, femHarry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: It is by accidental magic when Harriet Potter transports herself into the world called Westeros and ends up in Starfall, where she is shortly taken in by the Daynes. As Harriet grow older, she desires nothing else but to become the Sword of the Morning, and for Arthur Dayne to stop besting her at every turn.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Lord Uther, Lady Ygraine," says the knight who found her, bringing Harriet forward. "I found this child wandering near the mouth of the Torrentine."

"And why have you brought her to us, Ser Percival?"

Harriet hides behind the said knight as a pair of odd-colored eyes scrutinize her rather closely.

"I brought her to you because I believe this child is lost, my lord, my lady." Ser Percival replies. "She's no more than five years of age, if I guess correctly, and has little knowledge of where she is. I asked where her parents are and she says that they are gone…and she has no other relatives to speak of."

"By  _gone_ , does the child means that they are…?" the dark-haired woman trails off, looking sympathetically at Harriet.

"Yes," the knight answers, "I believe the child is an orphan."

"Another orphan I see…" says the Lordling with ash-blonde hair and violet eyes. "You seem to have the habit of picking them up where ever you go, Ser Percival." The man comments with a hint of amusement.

"I apologize, my Lord, if you see it that way," came Ser Percival's answer. He sounds sheepish. "I can assure you that its mere happenstance that I stumble upon the child, and the other children as well, I'm not gathering these children on purpose. That I swore to you, my Lord."

"I know, Ser Perival. You have no need to defend your action." was the Lordling's reply. "You are a good man and true, Ser, and I can see that in how you show kindness to anyone who needs your help. Any other knight would have left the child in a nearby orphanage, but instead you brought her to us…"

"Thank you, my Lord. I did not want to leave the girl anywhere else, not when she certainly needs help." Ser Percival responds. "For I believe she's been abuse by someone, if the purple bruises and red welts I have seen in her arms and back are any indication."

This time, the Lady Ygraine gasps upon hearing the revelation. With a hand over her mouth, she gazes at Harriet in concern.

"If what you say is true, Ser Percival, then perhaps its only just that we find her abuser and have them dealt with. I can't even bare to think that such people are still out there after hurting such an innocent child," says Lord Uther in a dark, but ominous tone.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm going to look for them as soon as I am able, and see to it that justice is serve." Ser Percival vows.

As Harriet listens to him speak, she can only imagine him dealing with the Dursleys, and she hopes that her relatives' punishment will be severe after what they did to Harriet. If only she knows where she is currently at, the place she has escape to, because she certainly isn't in her homeland anymore. This place is so different from what she faintly recalls of her home.

"And I understand that you want her to stay in High Hermitage, along with the other children, am I correct Ser?" was Lord Uther's next question.

"Yes, my lord." Ser Percival flushes for being too obvious in his intent. "If its not too much to asks…I promise I will come to visit her and the other children, and train her if she desires it someday."

"Then, we are in an agreement." Lord Uther replies, smiling. "The child shall remain in High Hermitage alongside the children that you have brought before."

"Thank you, my Lord." The knight says, but then he suddenly straightens up when he remembers something. "However, one more thing, my Lord…"

"What is it, Ser Percival?"

The knight hesitates for a moment, glancing at Harriet.

"The child is strange," came the knight's remark while he regards Harriet's emerald eyes and her auburn hair. "She's strange, that's all."

"I don't see anything strange about her, Ser Percival." Lady Ygraine says as she directs her pale blue eyes at Harriet.

"She may look ordinary to you, my lady, but I can guarantee you that she is nothing ordinary." The knight insists, nervous all of a sudden.

"What did she do that made you think that way, Ser?" asks Lord Uther.

"I'm not quite sure, but I swore I saw her made a blood orange fly."

"Do you mean she threw a blood orange at you, Ser Percival?" the Lady Ygraine inquires, quirking her brow.

"No, not the way you think, my lady. I meant that she made a blood orange float without touching it."

Lord Uther and Lady Ygraine exchange a glance, appearing skeptical.

"I know this is hard for you to believe, my lord, my lady, but I swore I saw her do it." The knight says adamantly.

"A trick, perhaps, Ser Percival." Lady Ygraine says with reason. "She might have learnt the trick from the people who took care of her last."

"Yes, a trick." Lord Uther agrees. "A mummer's trick, I think, mayhap someone taught her that."

Ser Percival fell silent, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Yet his eyes still held the light of his belief as he gazes down at Harriet.

"Come child," The Lady Ygraine beckons her. "Come forth and let me look at you."

Harriet didn't want to but after a silent nudge from Ser Percival, she steps towards the dark-haired woman; the woman who will become a mother figure to Harriet as she grew older alongside the Dayne children of Starfall and High Hermitage.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet Potter dashed forward hastily bringing her practice sword out for a downward slash across her opponent's chest.

But quick as lightning, Harriet's opponent brought his shield up wherein her practice sword just slid harmlessly against the shield. Then, it was her opponent's turn to attack and Harriet was on the defense once more.

She jumped back to avoid Arthur Dayne's outward slash. Then, she was forced to parry three consecutive attacks from Arthur who seemed determine to end their fight soon. She could see it in the narrowing in his purple eyes that he was not going to go easy on her this time.

Harriet was forced to back away from him, almost stumbling back when Arthur advanced on her fast and bringing his sword against her relentlessly and with such strength that Harriet's sword arm trembled to keep her sword from slipping from her grasp.

"You need more strength in your arms, Harriet." Arthur remarked as he brought his sword for a downward slash. Harriet countered his strike by raising her sword up before she twisted around and away from his reach once again, avoiding him at all cause. "And stop twirling about like that. You don't want to turn your back on your opponent even for just a moment."

"Alright, my Lord." Harriet said as she circled around Arthur, keeping her eyes on his sword arm and his feet.

"Good, now attack me." Arthur ordered.

Harriet dashed forward once more, her sword arm raised. Then, Arthur Dayne executed such impressive move, a move so fast that Harriet had a hard time following him with her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the ground and Arthur Dayne standing above her with his practice sword pointing at her neck.

"You did really well." Arthur said, "But there are things that you still need to improve on, Harriet. And once you do improve on the techniques that I have taught you, perhaps you may even be able to defeat me one day."

He told her before reaching out to help her out from the ground.

"Thank you, my Lord." Harriet said as she grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand before allowing herself to be pulled up.

As she stood there beside her liege Lord, Harriet realize that she still felt short next to Arthur Dayne who stood taller than the rest of his peers. Arthur had just celebrated his sixteenth nameday two moons ago while Harriet was turning six and ten in the next days. No one knows her true birthday, except Arthur, who is both like a brother and best friend to her.

"So what do you want to do for your sixteenth nameday?" Arthur asked as they began to walk towards the Castle of High Hermitage.

"Perhaps swim at the mouth of the Torrentine." Harriet said, glancing up at her best friend and meeting his purple-eyed gaze. "I like to go swimming there, especially when the weather is too hot here in Dorne."

"Why don't we go there now?" Arthur suggested, flashing her a grin. His pearly white teeth gleaming against his sun-kissed skin while his ash-blonde hair appearing more silver against the afternoon sun. "I think we both need a bath after the practice that we had."

Harriet couldn't help but smile right back. "I think you are right. I really stink of sweat right now and I really need something to soothe my aching muscles."

"Then, let's go." Arthur said, and began walking towards the stables instead of the castle with Harriet following closely after him.

.

**Torrentine**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Arthur?" Harriet told him as she gripped his broad shoulders, feeling apprehensive.

"Well…I won't do it, if you don't want me too, Harriet," was Arthur's reply as his gripped on her thighs tightened, and Harriet shivered at the contact.

"This must be painful you know, if we attempt this." She said to him, angling herself until she fitted against him.

"Since this is your first, perhaps it will be painful for you. But you will get use to it once you've done it many times." Arthur replied.

There's a pause as Harriet stared down at the long drop below them over Arthur's right shoulder blade.

The two of them were about to jump off the top of the waterfall and Harriet felt nervous about getting hurt. However, since Arthur assured her that he had done this many times, Harriet felt compelled to try jumping off the top of the waterfall and down the mouth of the Torrentine.

A moment later, Harriet pressed herself against Arthur's back while she wrapped her arms around his neck, saying. "Alright, let's do this."

"Ready?" Arthur asked as he adjusted her on his back.

They were both wearing their small clothes with Harriet wearing a white top. They've been swimming together in the Torrentine many times since they were young that Harriet felt like it was natural for them to be in such a state every time they go for a swim. Although as Harriet had her menses, she began to grow curves and everything became awkward for them to go swimming in their under clothes, yet that didn't stop the two of them from going here, and just simply enjoy each other's company.

"I'll count to three." Arthur said, as he stepped forward and Harriet's gripped on his neck tightened.

"One,"

She pressed her face against the side of Arthur's neck and felt him shiver.

"Two."

Harriet bit her lower lip and closed her eyes while her hold on Arthur tightened all the more.

"Three!" Arthur said before he jumped off the cliff side and down the waterfall.

Harriet felt her stomach lurch at the sudden movement as they began to fall down.

Then faster than she expected, Harriet was jolted into shock as her body hit the surface of the cold water and then she was under the raging falls.

A moment later, both Arthur and Harriet resurfaced, where they took long gulps of fresh air.

Harriet met Arthur's gaze while they paddled to remain afloat on the water.

"So what do you think?" Arthur asked. He had a wide excited grin on his handsome face as he swam towards her.

"That was amazing!" She replied, grinning right back at him.

"Do you want to do it again?" Her friend asked as they began to swim towards the shallow part of the Torrentine.

"Yes," Harriet replied as she hauled herself carefully from the water, feeling her entire clothes clinging to her wet skin. She frowned when she saw that her white clothes seemed to have become transparent.

When Harriet turned around, she noticed Arthur looking at her rather strangely, his eyes running up from her creamy long legs, to her wide hips, to her small waist, and up to her chest, where he stared hard.

"Arthur, let's go up!" Harriet called out, snapping her friend from his trance.

She saw him blushed scarlet a second later and was surprised to see him turned his broad back on her.

"I think I would like to cool off first, if you don't mind, Harriet." Arthur told her in a strangled voice.

Harriet frowned at him, looking puzzled at his friend's reaction.

"Oh, alright." She said, still wondering what was wrong with her friend.

Afterward, she sat herself on a rock and began squeezing water from her long hair while she waited for Arthur to finish cooling off. She noted how Arthur kept on glancing in her direction but he doesn't seem to have the intention of going to her.

Harriet scowled at her friend's odd behavior so she decided to go to him instead.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" She asked while she waded towards him.

"Nothing," came Arthur's hurried response, a scarlet flush creeping the side of his neck, like he was embarrassed about something.

"Don't you want to go cliff jumping?" Harriet asked as she met his intense stare.

"Amm, I think I rather stay in the water for a while, Harriet." Arthur replied, flushing still. "I think I would just amm…swim here."

Afterward, he swam away from her.

"Ok," Harriet murmured, watching her friend's back. Arthur's sun-kissed skin gleamed with droplets of water while he worked his strong arms as he swam away.

 _What's gotten into him?_  Harriet asked herself, watching him distance himself from her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet ducked below Arthur's precise slash.

"After this, will you be joining me for a bath at the Torrentine?" She asked him as she dashed forward to try and attack Arthur's unguarded side.

Harriet must have said something wrong because she saw Arthur nearly tripping on his feet when he tried to counter her attack.

"My lord?" She said, noticing how her best friend seemed to become distracted.

"No talking while practicing, Harriet." Arthur snapped out and Harriet flushed scarlet, surprised to hear Arthur being angry at her without reason.

"I apologize, my Lord." Harriet stuttered hastily and concentrated on fighting her liege Lord instead.

.

"So, will you be joining me for a bath?" Harriet asked him later on after their sword fighting practice.

"I think that's not such a good idea, Harriet." Arthur told her, not meeting her expectant gaze, which Harriet found odd.

"Why?" Harriet asked, curious to know the reason why her liege Lord doesn't want to go bathing with her anymore.

"I am now a man grown, Harriet." Arthur replied in low voice, still avoiding her gaze.

"And?" Harriet prodded him for more answer.

"And you are woman grown too." Arthur said, finally meeting her gaze with a pair of intense eyes. "Being with you in only our small clothes is  _unseemly_ …"

Harriet watched when Arthur ran a hand through his ash-blonde hair while he continued on. "It is inappropriate. People will talk if we are seen in such state. They will think that we're…"

"That we're what?" Harriet asked, frowning.

She listened when Arthur let out a heavy sigh.

"I think this is not the right time for this kind of conversation." Arthur murmured almost to himself as he avoided her gaze again.

"Why not, my Lord?"

"We will discuss such matters some other time, Harriet." Arthur said as he began to walk away from her.

"But don't you remember? It's my sixteenth nameday today. I thought we were going to do cliff jumping again for my sixteenth nameday?" Harriet reminded him, and Arthur slowed down his strides to glance back at her.

"I know, Harriet. I'm sorry, but perhaps some other time." Arthur said with an apologetic smile. "I have something else to do today."

"Do you mean preparing for Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn's visit?" Harriet inquired, feeling a surge of some unknown emotion at the thought of Arthur talking to Princess Elia Martell.

 _What I feel for him is normal, right?_  Harriet thought to herself as she clenched her hands into fist to stop herself from going to Arthur and drawing him close to her side and not let him go.

 _He is like an older brother to me, and my best friend._ She thought as she watched Arthur strode back towards her.  _We've grown up together wrapped in each other's world and ignoring the rest of humanity. Now, I feel like he's distancing himself away from me, and I don't know why that is._

"Yes, Harriet. I need to prepare for the Princess and the Prince visit." Arthur said as he came to a complete halt in front of her. He placed a hand on top of her head and smiled down at her.

Harriet's head barely brushed pass Arthur's shoulder that she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"I understand," Harriet said and couldn't help but pout at her best friend.

Arthur just laughed at her and draw her body close to his until she could feel every rippling muscle in his lean figure. And like always, Harriet melted right into his arms. She pressed her face against his sculpted chest and listened to Arthur's racing heartbeat.

"Happy sixteenth nameday, Harriet Dayne." Arthur murmured to her while pressing a kiss on her forehead.

A shiver went through her as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's waist tightly, not wanting to let go of him just yet.

"Harriet Dayne," She whispered as she slowly looked up at Arthur's handsome face. "I like the sound of that."

"My parents will be drawing the adoption papers soon." Arthur told her as he leaned forward to nuzzle the crown of her head which made Harriet let out a breathless laugh. She could feel the smile forming on Arthur's lips when he said, "In three days, you will officially be a part of my family, Harriet, or shall I call you, little sister?"

Harriet pinched Arthur's side and got the satisfaction of hearing him yelped in surprise.

"And do you want me to call you brother now?" Harriet joked as she stepped out of Arthur's embrace, who tried to grab for her.

"I rather you call me brother, than Lord Arthur, or my Lord." Arthur admitted as he stepped towards her while Harriet stepped back from his reach.

"But you are still my liege lord, Lord Arthur." Harriet said, stepping back once more while Arthur continued to reach for her.

"True, but you won't be once my parents signed those adoption papers." Arthur responded. He was finally able to catch up to Harriet, who simply laughed out loud when Arthur grabbed her around the waist after she tried to run away from him.

"Are you excited to become officially a Dayne then?" Arthur asked next to Harriet's right ear. She shivered as the warmth of his breath ghosted against the shell of her ear. She leaned back against his chest and craned her neck to look back at him.

"Yes, I'm excited to become a Dayne. It can only mean that I'm close to becoming the Sword of the Morning." Harriet replied, grinning widely at Arthur.

"If only you can beat me first that is, Harriet." Arthur said, smiling down at her, flashing her that charming smile that made Harriet's heart flutter wildly.

A rosy flush went up to Harriet's cheeks as she gazed up at her not-official brother.

"Oh, but I will beat you, Arthur." She promised him, "I will beat you no matter what."

.

Much later, Harriet was bathing at the mouth of the Torrentine. All alone by herself after Arthur had told her that he was not coming to join her that day. So, Harriet just went there to bathe and freshen herself up.

 _I wonder what Arthur is doing right now?_ She asked herself later on, looking up at the deep blue sky while her body remain afloat in the water.

 _Probably flirting with the Princess._ She silently concluded with a scowl gracing her features. She could only imagine Arthur talking to the Princess and the thought made Harriet feel slightly annoyed somehow.

 _Arthur didn't even give me a present for my sixteenth nameday._ She thought with a hint of sadness in her heart.  _I hope he hasn't completely forgotten about our gift-giving tradition._

Her thought was interrupted shortly when she heard a loud splash in the water. Harriet jolted upright and looked around her surroundings for the cause of the sound.

Then, she abruptly shrieked when a hand grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her downwards into the water. Water instantly went through her nostril as she breathed. The hand on her leg disappeared and was replaced by a half-naked masculine torso, pressing against her. The person pulled her out of the water and Harriet emerged spluttering and cursing at the person, who was holding her up against him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  Just a warning. This story will contain explicit and mature content. So you have been warn.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn you, Arthur!" Harriet cursed, when she realized who it was that got a hold of her. "Damn you!"

"I'm sorry, Harriet." Arthur said, still laughing. "I just couldn't help surprising you."

"Well, you surprise me alright!" She snapped, slapping a hand against Arthur's broad shoulder. "You scared me there for a moment!"

"I'm sorry," Arthur replied, chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" Harriet asked while she wrapped her legs around Arthur's hips to remain afloat.

She felt his body stiffened against her but he remained where he was.

"I'm here to give you your gift." Arthur said to her, his voice a rasp as he looked down at her with dark violet eyes.

"What is it?" Harriet asked, her body thrumming with anticipation as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck. She pressed her body closely against his, wanting to be near to the warmth he exuded.

She saw how Arthur's eyes seemed to darken at her movements.

Harriet liked the feeling of him against her, she had to admit. She liked to mould her body against the hard contours of Arthur's tall and lean figure. They fitted well together and Harriet liked it that way.

In response, Arthur leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"I want you to close your eyes first, Harriet," He said to her, and Harriet tried to repress the pleasant jolt that went straight through her at the feeling of his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and felt Arthur shudder against her.

"Close your eyes, Harriet." Arthur commanded huskily as he began to walk them towards the shallow part of the water with her still clinging to him.

Harriet finally closed her eyes and felt her body moved to the rhythmic sway of his hips as he continued to walk.

"Don't open your eyes yet, until I tell you too."

She heard him say when she felt him shift. The next thing she knew she was straddling Arthur's lap while water lapped around their waist as Arthur sat on the bank of the Torrentine with Harriet on top of him.

"Can you raise your hair for me, Harriet?"

She listened to Arthur's command and did what he asked without opening her eyes. She scooped her long hair up with both her hands which exposed her long neck, not knowing that she was presenting such a tempting and tantalizing sight for the man in front of her, whose breathing had turn ragged at the sight of her breasts near his eye level.

Harriet felt him shift beneath her and was curious to feel something hard and foreign pressing against her inner thigh.

"Gods, Harriet." Arthur suddenly said brokenly, who pressed his forehead against the column of her throat. "You're so innocent that I don't know what to do with you."

"What's wrong Arthur?" She asked worriedly, and finally opened her eyes to see her friend curled up against her, like he was in agony with himself.

"I came here to give you the necklace that I had made for you." Arthur said, pressing a soft kiss at column of her throat and Harriet couldn't help but arch her back, a shudder going through her at the feeling of Arthur's lips on her wet skin.

"But you're driving me insane, like you are doing to me now." Arthur said as he moved to kiss her jawline, then her cheek before settling back to gaze at her.

Harriet met Arthur's darkened orbs. She saw a foreign emotion fleeting in those dark violet eyes. Something that made Harriet's insides quiver with anticipation.

"Do you know what it's like for a man to want a woman?" Arthur asked her suddenly as he shifted her again until Harriet could feel something hard pressing against the center of her.

"This is what you do to me, Harriet." He told her with eyes dark with desire.

"You drive me insane." Arthur said before he leaned forward to capture her lips in a hot, searing kiss.

The sensual mastery of his kiss transmitted his desires to her, sparking an answering flame. Arthur gradually turned her limbs into molten lava until Harriet was clinging to him, her fingers curled around his neck and into his ash-blonde hair.

"HARRIET!" Someone said loudly.

Suddenly, Harriet woke with a yelp and went splashing into the water.

"Shit!" She cursed as she realized that she must have dozed off while lying at the bank of the Torrentine.

"What were you dreaming about Harriet that you neglect to be aware of your surroundings?" asked the man who had been in Harriet's dreams not a moment ago.

"Nothing," Harriet said hurriedly, flushing scarlet. She looked up and saw Arthur standing over her in only his breeches.

"That's not nothing when I heard you moaning a while ago," was Arthur's comment as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Harriet turned beet red.

"I told you it was nothing!" She retorted in embarrassment.

"Alright, Harriet. If you say so." Arthur replied, chuckling.

"What are you doing here anyway, Arthur?" Harriet asked, still skulking.

"I'm here to give you your gift."

Harriet pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming again and felt the pain from her action.

"What is it?" She asked Arthur warily.

"I want you to close your eyes first, Harriet," came Arthur's command.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," Arthur said, sounding amused.

"Oh, alright." Harriet said while she closed her eyes. She could hear movement behind her back and then felt Arthur's large hands on her bare shoulders.

"Can you raise your hair for me, Harriet?" Arthur said next to her ear and Harriet had to repressed herself from squirming when she recalled the images of herself straddling the man behind her, or remember how it felt like to have him pressed against her. Even though it was just a dream, but it felt terribly real for Harriet.

"Yes, of course." She stuttered out and hurriedly scooped her hair up.

Then, she felt Arthur's fingertips grazing the top of her breast before he slowly moved to her nape as he placed something around Harriet's neck.

"There," She heard him say after a moment. "I had the necklace made for you."

Finally, Harriet opened her eyes and discovered that Arthur had given her a golden necklace.

"The pendant is an exact replica of Dawn." Arthur said when Harriet reached out to raise the pendant to her eyes and closely inspected it.

It was. The pendant was a small likeness to the sword Dawn which Harriet often see at the mantel at Starfall.

"Thank you, Arthur." Harriet said with a catch in her voice, looking up at her best friend, and soon to be brother. "Thank you so much for the gift."

"You're very welcome, little sister." Arthur said in jest as he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

However, before Arthur could move away, Harriet turned and grabbed a hold of his neck.

She saw Arthur quirked a brow at her action, but instead of answering his silent question, Harriet leaned forward and suddenly pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. At once, she felt Arthur stiffen beneath her touch. However, he did not withdraw away from her like she had been expecting, instead he remained where he was.

"Harriet," Arthur breathed out the moment Harriet let him go.

She could see that Arthur's eyes were as dark as the one she had seen him in her dreams.

"Thank you," she said once again, a blush suffusing her cheeks at her daring, but she didn't regret her actions.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked in ragged voice.

"For the gift." She replied before turning away from him. "So how about that cliff jumping you promise me?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  This story will contain sexually explicit and mature content in the future. So prepare yourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Harriet offers Arthur a proposal that he can't resist

Concentrating really hard, Harriet pivoted on her feet and instantly heard the CRACKing sound when she appeared at a different place of her room.

She appeared near her vanity table just as she had pictured it in her mind.

"Yes!" She exclaimed for the third time that day and did a little dance on the spot to celebrate her success.

Harriet had been practicing her special ability since she had accidentally learned it a few weeks ago. Her appearing out of thin air only added to the odd skills she had acquired in the years she had been there in that world.

Other than her ability to teleport herself anywhere, Harriet already knew how to move things with her mind, which had been far more difficult to do on her first try. However, after she had practice the ability multiple times, the attempt to move things with just a thought had become easier for her.

There was also a few occasions that Harriet could will things into being, like growing flowers from the ground, or transforming a key into a matchstick. Although those were far more difficult to achieve than her telekinetic abilities, and it required a lot of energy and concentration on her part. Every time she performed those complicated things, she would always end up exhausted afterwards. However, that didn't stop Harriet from practicing constantly and from experimenting with her special abilities as the years go by.

"Let's see if I can still move things with my mind," She muttered while she raised her hand up towards her bed.

Once more, she allowed herself to focus hard, and with an upwards wave of her hand, Harriet was able to let her bed hover over the ground. The bed creaked softly as it floated in the air and she grinned at the ease with which she was able to do it. A moment later, she let the bed fall back down on the ground without making a sound.

 _I think I'll change my bed linens into purple with the sigil of House Dayne in it_. She inwardly decided and willed the thought into being. Instantly, her bed linens changed colors and Harriet could only smile in triumph. She felt like a child again with a new toy to play with, but this time, Harriet was simply getting her entertainment from her constant success with her abilities.

 _I wonder...what else can i do?_ She thought as she moved to touch her new purple bed linens.  _I know I can do things to people as well, like make them trip on their feet, make them unable to see me if I wanted to, or make people laugh so hard that they appear like they are being tickled by invisible hands._

Harriet had tried it on Arthur once, and it was one of her best memories of him, to see her friend and brother laugh so hard without reason. Afterward, Arthur was left confused and wondering how Harriet had made him laughed so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. Harriet, of course, had simply said that she had done nothing to him.

 _Apart from those, I can also heal myself fast when I'm injured during my training, whether it be a simple bruise or a huge laceration on my body._ She considered and began to mentally list down all of her other abilities.  _I can conjure water in an empty cup when I'm thirsty. I can become impervious to rain if I desired it. Then, there's also that one instance where I can make a person forget things, most especially the memories of the person who saw me using my special abilities._

That had been the most scariest thing that happened to Harriet, when a maid servant had seen her making a teapot float in the air. This happened when Harriet was still at High Hermitage. The maid servant had dropped the tray of food the maid had been carrying and had goggled at Harriet thereafter. It was only through swift thinking in Harriet's part that she was able to erase that particular memory from the servant's head, and Harriet had done it on instinct.

 _I was fortunate that the maid servant did not remember the incident._ She thought.  _Lest I would have been in trouble._

Harriet's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Harriet, are you there?"

She heard the voice of Arthur calling from the other side of the door.

Hastily, Harriet changed her bed linens back to its original periwinkle color and looked around her room to make sure that everything appeared normal.

"Yes, I'm here." She called out as she made her way towards the door.

"Good," she heard Arthur's reply. "I need to speak to you."

"What is it?" She asked him as soon as she opened the door to her room. Harriet's emerald eyes immediately met Arthur's amethyst orbs through the crack of her door.

"May I come in, Harriet?" Arthur requested, almost nervously as he glanced behind him. "I need to speak to you in private."

"Certainly, Arthur." Harriet opened the door for him.

"Is there something wrong?" She inquired worriedly the moment Arthur hurried inside her room.

There was a momentary silence before Arthur could reply.

"I know you just become my official adopted sister for a week now," Arthur began as he stood there surveying her room. "I also understand that you're still adjusting to living in Starfall...However, I don't know who else to talk to with regards to a certain matter that I find problematic."

"What is this matter that you find problematic?" She asked curiously.

"As you well know, Princess Elia Martell and Prince Oberyn Martell are still currently here in Starfall." He told her while he began to pace.

"Yes, I know that." She replied, "Unfortunately, I haven't been introduced to them as of yet. But what about them?"

"It's Princess Elia." Arthur responded in a serious tone. He paused in his steps to look Harriet in the eyes. "I think she has taken a liking to me."

Harriet's breath seemed to freeze in her lungs after hearing Arthur's statement.

 _Princess Elia Martell likes Arthur?_ She taught in concern while in the deep recess of her mind something stirred.

"And?" Harriet pressed on, her voice growing cold.

"And my mother thinks that I should court her." Arthur said, sounding panicked at the thought.

"But what about you? What do you think about the matter?" She inquired. Her gaze penetrating.

"I don't know, Harriet..." was Arthur's response, no longer meeting her gaze. "Their mother, Princess Arianne, came to Starfall with the intention to find Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn their potential partners here...But I thought my parents will choose my eldest brother, Ambrose, for Princess Elia...I never expect them to choose me instead."

"Why do you think that?" She said to him.

"Because I'm the second son, and I've always told father and mother that I'm going to join the Kingsguard once I became the Sword of the Morning."

"Oh...I see," Harriet murmured.

"What should I do, Harriet?" He asked as he started pacing again. "Should I do as my mother told me and court the Princess?"

"It's really up to you, Arthur," came her honest answer. She watched him pace back and forth with a look of concern on her face. "Do you even like Princess Elia?"

"I've only talked to the Princess twice. So I don't really know how I feel about her yet," was Arthur's truthful response.

Harriet would never admit to herself that she was relieved to hear Arthur say that.

"Perhaps you should follow what your mother said to you, Arthur." She suggested to him, even though those words were difficult for her to say.

Harriet already realized that she liked Arthur. She might even loved him, but she could hardly express her feelings for him now that she was a part of his family.

_His little sister._

"I don't know if I should," came Arthur's uncertain response as he met her gaze. "And I don't really know how to court someone. I will only embarrass myself if I try to court the Princess."

"If that's the main reason that you're hesitating to court the Princess, then mayhap you should try practicing first," She told him.

"How do I do that?" Arthur said, pausing to stand before her. His dark violet eyes alight with something akin to anticipation.

"Try practicing to court me first," She said in jest, grinning up at him.

Instantly, Arthur recoiled from her. His eyes went wide with shock.

"But you are my sister, Harriet," came Arthur's immediate protest, staring at her like she had said something terribly wrong.

" _Adopted_  sister," She corrected him.

"It doesn't matter. You're still my little sister." Arthur responded, "And I can't very well court you. What will people think?"

"People won't know...and it's only for practice, brother of mine." She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Honestly, I don't like this idea of yours, Harriet."

"Oh come now, Arthur." Harriet said, reaching out to touch his arm. "It's only for a little bit. If you practice on me, you will be able to learn how to compliment a lady without stuttering in no time."

"I don't stutter," came Arthur's sharp reply. His gaze turning into a glare.

"I know." She said, grinning wide. "I'm only jesting...But seriously Arthur, if you agree to my proposal, it will be a good opportunity for you to learn how to work your charm on a lady."

Arthur could only gaze at her in a contemplative silence before he spoke.

"If I know better Harriet, you are only trying to convince me hard because you just wanted to be courted," was Arthur's blunt comment while his violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

Immediately, Harriet flushed scarlet at Arthur's implication. She suddenly let go of his arm like she had been burnt.

"Of course not!" She cried out, clearly affronted. "How outrageous for you to suggest that, Arthur! I only wanted to help you, but if this is how you react to my proposal, then forget all about it!"

Afterward, Harriet turned her back on him.

Once more, there was a tensed pause while she silently tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Harriet, I'm sorry if I offended you..." Arthur said a moment later. He sounded apologetic.

She felt Arthur's hands on her shoulder where she was then forced to face him again.

"Perhaps you are right," He told her as he tipped her chin up to meet his intent gaze. "I need practice when it comes to courting...and I know you will be an incredible partner to practice on."

"Of course, I'm incredible partner." She said to him while she held his gaze. "How many times I've been your fighting partner and never let you down?"

"Many times," Arthur said slowly. "Hence, I am agreeing to your proposal."

"That's good then," She replied. "So...when do you want to start?"

"How about we practice now?" came Arthur's immediate answer.

"What do you suggest we try first?"

"I'm not sure…" was Arthur's soft answer as he let go of he chin. "I'm thinking about learning how to properly compliment a lady."

"Let's try that then," She said to him, already eager to know what he had to say to her in regards to her appearance.

"Alright," Arthur said. "I will start by describing how I like certain things about you."

"That's good enough to start with," Harriet replied. "However, before we begin, why don't we sit down somewhere before our legs give out beneath us?"

"But of course, Harriet. I apologize if I kept you standing here for so long."

"It's alright, Arthur." She answered. "Why don't we sit on my bed then?"

"I don't think that's appropriate, Harriet," came Arthur's hasty response.

"You and your propriety Arthur," She scoffed out loud before she grabbed a hold of Arthur's arm and then dragged him towards her bed.

She did this hurriedly before Arthur could utter a protest, and once both of them were seated at the edge of her bed, she immediately distracted Arthur by asking a question.

"So shall we begin?"

Arthur stared at her for a moment before he said, "Yes, of course."

And so began their fake courtship.


	6. Chapter 6

Harriet could feel Arthur's gaze on her and Prince Oberyn as the two of them walked ahead.

"So you and your brother like to go out here often?" Prince Oberyn asked her as they walked down the steps towards the mouth of the Torrentine.

With Prince Oberyn's hand at the small of her back, Harriet could almost feel the heat of Arthur's glare at the Prince and wondered why Arthur seemed to react negatively to the Prince helping her down the slippery steps.

"Yes, we do come here quite often," was her response while the Prince guided her. "This is where we spend time after our training."

"I see…" the Prince said. "So do you really want to become the Sword of the Morning?"

"Yes, I do." She admitted, glancing at the Prince. "But Arthur wants the title just as badly. So I have a fair amount of competition before I take the position as the Sword of the Morning."

"You know Harriet.." She heard Arthur say from behind her. His tone icy. "Your overconfidence is going to be your downfall. So stop assuming that you are going to be the next Sword of the Morning. You and I both know who is the better swordsman between us."

"You know Arthur...You are no better than me. Your arrogance simply takes my breath away." Harriet retorted with enough heat to burn her brother to a crisp. She was irritated with Arthur's words and she silently puzzled over the reason behind her brother's annoyed countenance.

She hadn't done anything to him at all, except perhaps ignored him and the Princess Elia's presence while she only talked to Prince Oberyn Martell.

Mayhap that's the reason Arthur was annoyed with her.

"Come now, you two shouldn't argue." The Dornish Prince reprimanded them. "That's not how you act in front of your guests."

"We apologize for our behavior, Prince Oberyn," came Harriet's immediate response. "I can assure you that my brother and I are not normally like this. We usually smoother each other with love, right dear brother of mine?"

Harriet shot a look at Arthur who simply frown at her saccharine tone.

"Yes, my sweet sister is right." Arthur agreed dryly. "We don't really argue often. In fact, Harriet loves me so much to the point that she would willingly do anything for me."

In response to Arthur's statement, Harriet scowled fiercely but decided not to say anything in front of the Prince and Princess of Dorne.

"That's good to know then. Also, Harriet seems to be no different from Elia," came Prince Oberyn's remark. "Because my sister would do anything for me as well, right Elia?"

"Yes, brother," was Princess Elia's reply, who had been silent during their entire walk.

Harriet didn't like being compared to the Princess. In truth, she didn't like the Princess.  _Period._

"Since you two are competing for the title as the Sword of the Morning. What do you intend to do if either of you failed in the attempt?" The Prince inquired.

Harriet could hear the sound of the roaring waterfalls as they neared the mouth of the Torrentine.

"I don't intend to fail," was Arthur's confident response.

"As do I," Harriet said as well.

Both the Dayne siblings looked at each other in a wordless challenge.

Prince Oberyn appeared amuse at their answer and said to them, "If neither of you give in to each other during the fight, then I would expect your fight to last until either of you die."

"I won't let the trial come to that," Arthur stated. "For I will make certain that either my opponent admits defeat or I shall beat him to the point that he can no longer move."

"So you mean you are willing to do that to your sister if she becomes your opponent? You are willing to incapacitate Harriet for the position as the Sword of the Morning?" The Prince asked.

"As much as I despise the possibility of hurting my sister, however I must do what needs to be done in able to obtain the title as the Sword of the Morning. Just as Harriet will have no choice on the matter. I know she will find ways to defeat me in combat no matter the cause." Arthur replied.

"Well, in that case, I wish you both good fortune in your trial." the Prince said.

No more was said after that as the four of them arrived at the mouth of the Torrentine. Their gaze riveted at the sight of the beautiful Waterfall in front of them.

A moment later, Harriet decided to dip her legs into the water while she sat at the edge of the rocky basin.

Soon enough, Prince Oberyn came and sat beside her. And once more, Harriet sensed rather than saw Arthur glaring in the Prince's direction.

"I like this place," the Prince said loudly over the sound of the waterfalls. "The Waterfalls is a lovely sight to behold...as do you Harriet."

Harriet, however, ignored the last part and said to him, "Well, I'm glad you like the place Prince Oberyn. Perhaps the next time we come here with spare clothes, we can go cliff jumping."

"Cliff jumping?" the Prince asked with obvious interest.

"Yes, cliff jumping. My brother and I often do that while we are here." Harriet informed the Prince. "We usually go up the top before jumping down towards the bottom of the Waterfall."

"That sounds exciting!" Prince Oberyn said. "Perhaps we can do that now."

"Not without spare clothes, my prince." She told him. "After all, we can't very well walk back to Starfall soaking wet."

"And why ever not?" the Prince said with his coal-black eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Because it's not a good idea, especially when we could get a cold afterward." She said to him.

"That's unfortunate then," Prince Oberyn said. "However, perhaps tomorrow, you and I can come back here and do cliff jumping."

"Perhaps we can do that" Harriet replied uncertainly. She glanced back towards Arthur who seemed to be listening to their conversation with a glower on his face.

"But how about your sister?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the Prince.

"Elia doesn't usually do something risky. So she will certainly not come here to do cliff jumping," was the Prince's reply.

"Oh, I see." Harriet murmured contemplatively.

"But more than that, she told me that she wanted to spend more time with your brother. So there's that as well."

Immediately, Harriet stiffened at the mention of the Princess' desire to spend time with Arthur. The thought of them alone together somewhere made Harriet feel slightly ill.

She didn't like the thought of Arthur spending time with the Princess.

She didn't like it  _at all._

However, if Arthur wanted to spend time with Princess Elia Martell, then Harriet didn't have the heart to stop him.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, when she thought she was the only one getting jealous about the situation, she was definitely wrong.

In fact, Harriet would soon learned that Arthur didn't want her to spend time with the Prince as well.

She would discover this fact the moment Arthur had her alone in her room.

.

.

.

.


End file.
